Surfs Up!
by LookatdatICU
Summary: Percy had the time of his life, learning surfing from his dad was the best and he was good at it but when his dad died in a surfing competition, Percy decided to quit surfing and move to New York. But when his mom decided to move back to Malibu, Percy was encouraged by someone from his past to surf again and she becomes his biggest competition. Will he surf again or leave it be?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a warm and summer day; a young seven year old boy was swimming and playing with his father. They had a great time with each other and nothing can ruin this day for them.

"Wow squirt! You're already better in swimming than me. You're a fast learner aren't ya?" A man in his mid 20's tickled his son in whom his son giggled so hard that he splashed water in his dads face but the man didn't care. He had a great time with his son.

They got out of the water and walked hand in hand, watching the sun hide to the water.

"Hey squirt; do you see that big wave?" The boy nodded "One day, I would surf there and when you are older, you would watch me win some competitions and you would be proud of me" He looked down to his son.

"Daddy, I'm already proud of you!" His dad went wide and smiled "You're the best dad in the world am I right? You're my hero" The man picked his son up and kissed his cheek.

"And you're the greatest son in the world"

"Poseidon! Percy! Dinners ready!" A sweet voice called their names. The man put down Percy and Percy ran towards his mama with Poseidon following behind.

"Mama! Daddy said I'm a better swimmer than he is!" He said while his mom picked him up.

"Did he now, that's wonderful" She looked at her husband and he went to kiss her cheek.

"Come on, the food is getting cold"

"Are we having blue spaghetti?" Their asked them and they just chuckled.

"Yes, your favorite" She put him down so that he could run to the house.

"You spoil him to much" Poseidon back hugged his wife.

"Blame your son, his too cute to not spoil" He chuckled.

"Just like his mother" And they kissed.

"Mama! Papa!" They separated and looked at each other. Even though their married, they still blush like teenagers that had started dating.

"Come on, your son is waiting" She grabbed his hand and he smiled at her.

"Our son, actually"

* * *

><p>5 years later, a 12 year old boy was having fun playing with the waves and by playing I mean surfing.<p>

"Dude, your son is a natural" A friend of Poseidon said.

"Yeah, I think he is gonna overpass me someday" Poseidon said with a smile "Percy! You've been in the water since morning! That's enough!"

Percy was done with one wave and he saw another one in which he wants to ride it but he heard his dads call. "But dad! I don't want to!"

"No buts mister!"

"Oh come on Poseidon, let him be. He's having fun" Another friend told him

"No, his my son and I need to take care of him before something happens" He said

"I know someone who used to be like that when he was a kid" Another voice spoke and the three friends turned to look that it was Sally who spoke.

"Hi boys" Sally hugged his two friends

"Hi Sally" They replied as they hugged Sally and Sally kissed her husbands cheek

"I wasn't like that when I was a kid" Poseidon said to his wife while she gave him that 'are-you-sure' look. "What? I wasn't… Okay maybe a little"

Sally rolled her eyes "Yeah keep telling yourself that"

That made Poseidon pout and his friends chuckled at his silliness.

"Mom! Did you see what I did with that wave?" Percy ran towards his mom and his mom dried him up with a towel.

"Oh I did! You were… how do you guys put it? Awesome?" Percy smiled at his moms comment. "But you shouldn't overdue yourself, you might get sick or something" Percy frowned

"Mom~ you're just like dad. I'm perfectly fine… A-achoo!" Percy sneezed.

"See what I mean? And maybe because I'm your dads wife?" Percy rolled his eyes."Hey! I saw that" Sally pointed at him "Come on, lets get you inside and some medicine for your cold… You too Poseidon"

Poseidon bid goodbye to his friends and went to join with his family at the house.

* * *

><p>2 years later, the crowd was going wild at the surf national competition held at Malibu beach. Percy was cheering for his dad to win and watching his moves closely. He always wanted to surf like his dad and he wants to be as good as him one day. Poseidon did his signature move, the Poseidon skateboard flip that had earn him extra points from the judges.<p>

After his solo run, he still has one competition left. It's a versus match with the top 3 best surfers who survived the semi-final run.

"Dad! You were awesome!" Percy ran towards his dad and gave him a hug.

His dad chuckled "Thanks squirt" Poseidon rubbed his son's hair.

"Dad~ I'm not a kid anymore, can you quit doing that?" Percy whined

"Now, now Percy. That's no way to talk to your dad like that"

"Sorry mom, sorry dad" Percy pouted

Poseidon chuckled "Its okay" He knelt down to talk to his kid "Hey squirt, this is it. If I win, we'll go to the place you always wanted. So what do you say?"

"You mean we'll go to Disney world?" Poseidon nodded

"Your mom and I already bought the tickets and we'll be there for tomorrow"

"Awesome! I'll be rooting for you then! But I'll still be proud of you if you don't win dad, you'll still be my hero, right dad?" Percy let out his fist for a fist bump

Poseidon smiled "Yeah…" and replied his fist bump.

The announcer called all the competitors for the final run which Poseidon went after his family wished good luck to him.

The setting is kind of dangerous which worried Sally and Percy noticed his moms worried face.

"Hey mom, don't worry. You know dad, he's a strong man. He can survive that run with a trophy in his hand" Percy tried to cheer his mom and Sally just gave him a small smile.

At the water were the competitors are, Poseidon got this pain in his right hip.

"Are you okay dude? You seemed troubled for a second there" A person who Poseidon knew from his previous run last year asked, worried.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm alright, I'm alright" He said to him.

"Okay but if you have something that will… I don't know cause your life, you better quit now if you wanna live"

Poseidon chuckled "Is that a threat?"

The guy shook his head "No, it's a friendly advice… you have a family and If something bad happened to you. Well you know what would happen"

"I'm fine really and besides, you can't get rid of me that easily Nate" Nate smiled.

"Wow! Look at that wave! Its going to be an interesting competition folk's cuz these crazy surfers are going to surf a deadly wave!" The announcer announced and they looked at the wave.

"Wow… That thing is huge…" Nate said and Poseidon nodded

"I'll take this one bud, this is mine" Poseidon said with a smirk

"You wish" And they went towards the gigantic wave

The beginning of the final run went smoothly and Percy was so siked to meet his dad again until he saw a girl. She has this blonde hair that looked liked a typical California type of gal but her eyes ruin that. She has these startling grey eyes that looked like she was planning to take you down. She was in trouble with 5 guys who were bugging her. Sally noticed him looking at her and she smiled.

"Go help her hero" Percy looked at his mom and she gave him an encouraging look. Percy nodded and went to help the girl.

"Hey! Leave her alone you punks!" Percy yelled at the guys in which they turned to face him.

"Or what punk?!" One boy with a long blonde and curly hair asked him.

"Or there will be trouble" They scoffed in return "You don't believe me? See that guy over there?" He pointed at the guy with brown hair and with shades on. "He's my brother and he's a police, I could call him less than a minute to make you guys kick out of here and call your parents about what happened"

"Your bluffing" Another guy that was part of the group said

"Am I? Okay, if you don't believe me… Hey Triton!" The guy looked at him ,smiled and waved to him. Percy signed him to come over in which he obliged.

"Okay, okay, were going, sheesh… lets go guys" The leader said and they went away.

"Hey Perce! Wazzup?" Triton said.

"Nothin…" Percy looked at the girl who was kind of looking at them awkwardly. "Oh right, umm Triton, this is- uh whats your name?" The girl scoffed and smiled later.

"Annabeth"

"Okay, Triton this is my new friend Annabeth, and Annabeth this is my stepbrother Triton"

"Step?" Annabeth asked

"Triton is actually adopted" Percy said and Triton glared at him. "What?"

Triton sighed "Nothin, If you don't need anything I will be there with my girlfriend okay?"

Percy nodded "Tell Althea I said hi!" Triton shaked his hand up and down in agreement.

"So is it true that he is a cop?" Annabeth asked.

"No not really… I was bluffing" Annabeth's eyes widen and smiled.

The both of them were having a good time but good times last.

"Oh no! Poseidon! The king of waves has fallen! The king of waves has fallen hard! Someone help him! Medics!" The announcer said and that made Percy caught his attention.

"No no no no" Percy ran to his dad and prayed to him to be alright but when he got there. He saw his mom was crying and Triton comforting her. Triton looked at Percy and shook his head. "No" Percy mouthed. His dad was gone, his hero was dead.

A month later, Sally and Percy, moved to New York to start a new life, leaving Triton and his now fiance, Althea at Los Angeles. Percy quit surfing and from then on he will never surf again.

* * *

><p>OR WILL HE?<p>

_Hey guys, sorry that I didn't continue You'll always be Mine... Its because I got an authors block and I still need time to think what I would do with the couple. But no worries, Ill make it up to you by writing this story. I had this idea during summer but I didn't further planed it. I kind of like this and I promise you that I will make this story as interesting as possible. I also forgot, if you question who were the friends of Poseidon, you know them. They are Zeus and Hades though they are not brothers here but they are close like brothers. I don't like it when all of them are cousins you know? I mean they are in real life in the book, just not in my story. So I hope you like it and please you are free to give comments so that I can learn from you by fellow authors and readers. Thanks again and... I SHALL RETURN! haha I missed that line... Seriously, okay signing out signing out... Tata! _


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_**PERCY**_

It was a bright summer day, the light shined at my eyes which I groaned and turned to the other side. I heard my door open and close as if someone came in. I knew who it was.

"Wake up, wake up sleepy head, wake up~" My mom sang a song from the show Teletubbies. I know, laugh for all I care but that was one of my favourite shows when I was little.

"Mom, five more minutes… please~" I moaned.

"Nope, nope… You have school in less than an hour, go get ready or you wont have blue pancakes for breakfast" I bolted as I heard 'blue pancakes' and rushed to the bathroom to take a bath. I can almost here my mom shake her head in my immatureness. Call me immature but I love to be a momma's boy. I kind of missed the times I spend with her, it's because she is busy with her new book and I'm busy with school work and the band. With the talent show coming up, my friends and I decided to give our all so that we could win.

Once I was done with my clean up, I went downstairs for breakfast.

"Mom, I won't be here until 6, my friends and I decided to attend a party and we were advised to play. So don't wait up for me" I said as I finished my food.

"Okay, have a good day Percy" She said as I kissed her cheek and bid goodbye.

I went to my car and drove to school. I also forgot! Sorry for the late introduction, hi my names Perseus Jackson but I prefer to be called Percy. I'm 17 years old and currently a junior at Goode high school. I play in a band called 'Romans' and I'm the lead guitarist there. My friends are also in the band, one is our lead vocalist Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, a girl with piercing black eyes and glossy black hair that always worn in a single braid, and she is 17 years old like me and a junior. She is smart, tough and responsible; no wonder she was elected as the leader of our band and the school president of Goode. Then there's Frank who is the total opposite of Reyna, he is our drummer and he is a Chinese-Canadian and has a babyish face with brown eyes and black short hair which, seems out of place with his stout body and military haircut, he is only 15 and a sophomore at Goode. Next is Hazel Levesque, she is our bass guitarist and the same age and year as Frank and speaking of them, they are now a couple. Finally! I mean the not so secret crush thing is really irritating and I for one, is relieved that they are finally together, together. Hazel is an African American kind of gal with shoulder-length curly cinnamon brown hair and gold eyes. Next is Gwendolyn Cohort or Gwen as we call her is our pianist. She is a junior like me and Reyna but she's 16 and has orange hair and light green eyes. (I don't know her appearance so I just make something up stuff). Last but not the least is Rhoan Cole Weatherin our rhythm guitarist, he 18 years old and a senior and his British. Reyna and him has this on and off relationship and this time they broke it off permanently because Rhoan had to leave in the next 9 months because he is going back to England to study there. I'm ready bummed with the whole Reyna and Rhoan break up thing, they are actually cute together but because of the whole long distance relationship kind of thing, they have no choice but to put an end to it because they know that long distance relationships doesn't work.

I arrived at school and went strait to my locker, getting my things and going to homeroom. As I went there, I saw Reyna talking to her childhood friend Tony Thomson. I also saw Rhoan staring at her, I smiled and I knew Rhoan has not gotten over with Reyna. I went towards him and poked his side.

"Still haven't gotten over with her yet?" I saw him smile a little.

"Yeah, she's really hard to handle. I know I hurt her by moving but I cant just continue it when I know my time here with her is so limited" He sighed "I love her too much that it hurts to leave her like this, to leave her with a broken heart because of me"

"You know, it helps if you just stay by her side for a little while longer, I mean 9 months is still far away dude. Try to make your time here with her special. Like what you said, you love her too much and if you truly love her. Why don't you be with her till your time here ends"

"You sound like your telling me I'm gonna die soon" I chuckled.

"Hey, what's true is true. Now go talk to her and maybe think about this whole long distance relationship thing. Love is too fragile to even let go but too strong to hold on. If you love her that much, don't let her go, even if you are in the other side of the world."

Rhoan scoffed "Says the one who has never dated before" I rolled my eyes at that. "Thanks" He said and went to Reyna. I smiled as they hugged each other and it looks like they are back together… again.

I went to my homeroom only to see a quite room, well its still early and class starts 8:00. Mom said I had less than an hour for class starts, look at the time! Its still 7:30 and its too boring to wait for class for another 30 minutes. I went to sit at my seat and open my music journal. Today, I'm working on another song for our next gig which is 2 weeks from now. I hummed at the sound I made since yesterday and I almost got it. The only part that is missing is the bridge. As I was spinning my pencil to think, in the corner of my eye, I saw a red head sitting beside me. I smiled knowing who it was.

"Hey Red, wazzup?" I said without facing her.

She groans "Totally not fine today! My dad is driving me crazy! He thinks I need to quit painting and do ballet instead like my mom!" She puts her head at the arm chair hard but not too hard that you would say 'Ouch!' "I mean I get that he wants me to become like my mom but seriously? This is my life and my passion! You can't just take that away from me! That's totally evil, so evil!"

I chuckled at her silliness; you see Rachel Elizabeth Dare a.k.a. 'Red' has this parental problem since her mother died when she was 11 years old. Since then, her father started to ignore her for his new wife in whom Red calls her 'The Demon in Disguise'. I kind of feel bad for her; I mean no one should take of what you love so much, not even your parents. That's the rules of humanity, you have to make your own choices and people should respect that.

"Hey look at the bright side; at least he didn't sue you for not following his orders"

"Yeah but what if he does? I mean he already threatened me into going here in which I was thankful for… I just, I'm worried about losing something I love"

"Don't worry, we'll find a way. I promise" I held her hand and she smiled and kissed my cheek.

You probably thinking that we are dating but no, we are just really close friends, best friends to be exact. Though my friends like to get me together with her but she already has someone she likes and I have to. She is someone from my past that I don't want to remember but I do want to remember her and only her.

* * *

><p>After school, we went to Reyna's cousin's birthday party. The party was a blast and we had a great time singing songs and dancing through the music with the disco's beat. After that we bid goodbye and went home.<p>

I went in and saw the living room was on. I went to check and saw my mom sitting and looking at a letter.

"Mom?" She shot up and hid the letter behind her back and gave me a small smile.

"Hi sweetie, had a great time?" I smiled

"Oh yeah! We had a blast and the talent show is coming this Friday, we'll be practicing from then on and I'll be home late than usual" I noticed my mom made a face, a face that I know that something was not good. "Mom? Are you okay?"

She bit bottom lip "I have some news for you, sit down for a moment"

"Okay?" We sat down at the sofa and she was holding my hand.

"Do you know about my other job?"

"The one being the writer?" she nodded

"Well my first book got published" I was so happy when I heard this.

"Mom! That's great! I'm so proud of you!" I hugged her and when I noticed that something was still off, I let go of her and I saw her being sad and guilty, not the happy and excited kind of reaction. "Mom? Why aren't you happy? You did it" I said to her but she gave me a small smile.

"You see, I have a press conference meeting for my book and we will be staying there for the rest of your high school life by Thursday" That shattered me.

I stood up, unable to think. I'm moving?

"Percy, I'm so sorry. I know this is hard on you but… I don't know, I just don't know what to do" I realized that I made my mom sad. I faced her and gave her a hug. "Percy?"

"Its okay mom, I understand. I know how much this means to you and I will follow your wishes" I let go to face her "I mean, you said its us versus the world isn't it?" I saw my moms smile.

She hugged me "Thank you" She said with a whisper and I smiled.

"So where are we going this time" Again, I saw her tense up a bit "Mom?"

"Malibu…" She said and now I am really shattered.

* * *

><p><em>Yikes! Thats like an ultimate kill if I say so myself... Hey guys! Another chapter update and Im so happy that I got the time to write this haha! Anyway, as you might have noticed that Percy is kind of out of character here. But dont worry! I will make him goofy and oblivious in the next chapters. I kind of like how it turn up. You know, Percy giving advices. He's like Annabeth here haha! Oh and have you also noticed my OC here? Rhoan is like awesome and sweat at the same time that I want him to be with Reyna because Reyna is awsome and cool! Yeah, I like them together. Haha... So thanks for reading this and I hope it pleases you! UNTIL NEXT TIME!<em>

_I SHALL RETURN!_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

_**PERCY**_

My day has gotten worse to worst, I mean this is the day that I would be moving back to Malibu, Los Angeles California. Yeah call me stupid that I don't get excited in going there because it is one of the famous spot in the world but if you are me, you wouldn't go there. I cant still shake the fact that, that place was one of my favorite and best place when I was a child. It's the place were I had my first, the talk, walk, run, swim, surf and most importantly, my first crush. I still remember how her blonde hair shines in the sunlight and her startling grey eyes that you get lost in to. Yeah I know, I'm over reacting this much but I really miss seeing her. After what happened to my dad, I didn't get the chance to talk to her or know her further. Well, maybe this is like my goal on what to do back in Los Angeles.

"Percy, get ready come on! Our flight is about 36 minutes!" I sighed and picked my luggage and put in the car.

We were waiting for our flight and as I checked my watch, only 5 minutes remaining. This is so killing me right now, ew I sound like a spoiled rich kid.

"Percy!" I heard my name being called. I turned to look at the direction of the sound and when I saw my friends here, I was immediately happy.

I ran to them and gave them a big hug. "Guys, you made it!"

"We wouldn't want to miss our old friend's take off" Frank said.

"Yeah and this is the time that we want to say goodbye to you" Rachel said and I noticed that she is sad than the rest of them.

I went to her and gave her a hug. "Hey, don't be like that… I'm sorry that I can't be with you now but at least you got these guys. I'm stuck in making new friends again" I heard her laugh a little.

"I don't think that would be a problem with you, I mean you're the friendliest person I ever met!" Rachel said as we let go of the hug.

I noticed someone was added to the group, I remembered his name because he was the solo guitarist and I tell you he is so awesome that you are going to flip, but I'm not saying this because I'm gay or something which I'm not but I'm saying this as a fellow guitar player.

"So you must be the new lead guitarist, Dakota right?" I held out my hand and he obliged.

"Yeah, Dakota Bacchus at your service sir!" He said and did a salute after our handshake.

I chuckled "Hey, thanks for filling my spot and sorry for the trouble"

"Not at all! I mean, It's the least I can do" He faced Gwen's direction "for an old friend" and I saw him wink at her in which she looked away with a red filling her face.

We all laughed at her cuteness "Dude, Gwen is a hard chick to get. Believe me I tried, she's to high and mighty to be reached" I said to him and getting Gwen hotter than before.

"S-shut u-p…" Gwen mumbled and we laughed more.

I'm really going to miss these guys. They have been with me through thick and thin and they always stand together. I just hope it will be the same back there with my old friends.

Then our flight was announced and we had to go. I bid goodbye to my friends and we took off. I slept for the entire trip but my dream doesn't help my 'peaceful slumber'.

* * *

><p><strong>I was laughing and playing with my dad as he tried to teach me surfing. We had a great time and no one can ever ruin it but of coarse it did. My dream shifted as my dad was surfing for his final run.<strong>

"**No! No!" I ran to stop and save him before something happens but I was too late. I saw with my own eyes that he collapse and fall in the waves.**

**I saw how my 14 year old me tried to wake him up. It was no use, this dream wasn't a nightmare. It is more of a memory of how he died, a memory that will haunt me forever.**

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start and looked around. I sighed and saw my mom sleeping beside me. I put my hands to cover my face and breath.<p>

"Damn it!" I yelled whisper "Why do you have to leave" I said and cried.

We arrived a few hours later and as we went outside the airport, I saw our name being held by a man with brown hair wearing a white shirt and jeans and he was also wearing glasses. I smiled as I knew who it was.

"Triton!" I ran to him and he smiled giving me a brotherly hug.

"Hey Perce, long time no see. Wow! Look how much you grown! Your like even taller than me… hmm maybe a few inches" He said as we let go of the hug.

"Hi Triton, is nice to see you again" My mom hugged Triton.

"You too, mom"

"So… where's Althea? She didn't come with you?" My mom asked

"She is at home doing her work, she cant come because she is too busy" We nodded in understanding.

We arrived at the beach house near Malibu beach. How did we get that place? My dad was the son of the owner of this beach and when my grandpa died, he gave it to my dad. So basically he was the owner and Triton is currently managing this place.

"So are you still mad at surfing?" That caught my attention. I faintly heard my mom scolded Triton and I heard him say 'sorry'.

"Ummm, I'll be strolling around for a while. I'll be back before sundown"

"Are you sure? Your not tired from your trip?" Triton asked.

I shook my head and went out to check out the beach. This place haven't change a bit, its still beautiful as I remember. As I was walking, I saw a group of surfers hanging out and having a good time. One caught my attention, she was playing by the waves with some neat tricks. Then I noticed her appearance, she was blonde but I cant clearly see her eyes. I doubt it would be her, I mean I haven't seen her since my dad died. As I got closer I saw one of my old friends and when they noticed me, they ran and called my name.

"Percy! Your back!" Grover said

"Dude! We missed you!" Jason tackled me and gave me a rub in the head.

"Yeah Perce, where have you been?" Piper said as went towards us and giving me a hug.

"Uh you know, fooling around and such. Doing some new stuff" I replied.

"Oh yeah, I heard you were playing music now?" Luke said and I nodded.

"Cool! Were having a beach party tonight and we need a guitar player because our guitarist back-out. So are you in?" He asked.

"Well, I can try but I need to tell my mom first" They all nodded and we talk a bit more.

"Hey Grover, who's that chick talking to Piper?" Grover smirked and gave me a look "What?"

He just shook his head "That's Annabeth, Annabeth Chase" I froze and both girls were going this way when Annabeth noticed me. She also froze.

"Oh shit"

* * *

><p><em>Sup Guys! Another update here, another update there but not everywhere! Sorry for my weirdness, haha. So how do you like it so far? I made it interesting as possible and sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger. I know I'm bad but also for those who do that to me when I'm reading their story. Oh well, I'm not saying I am doing this for revenge anyway but for fun. If you notice that Triton called Sally 'mom'. Its because in chapter one, Percy said Triton was adopted and that makes Triton Sally's son. So! Please give reviews and thank you for reading! See you next time!<em>

_I SHALL RETURN!_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**ANNABETH** (Yes! Finally!)

Everything is going smoothly than I thought, heh this game is merely child's play.

"Ooooh! And there she goes! Annabeth Chase, the crowned queen of the waves has overpass Diana Benson and is going for the go!" I smirked at the sound of victory, the crowd going wild and cheering me on. It gives me the edge to do something and I got it. It is time to finish this one with a bang.

I went up to the waves and did the surfing style a-lee-oop (sorry I don't know some tricks so I just came up names, its up to your imagination to make it happen) and I land in a perfect stance. "Ooooh! That does it! This girl doesn't fail to surprise me!"

I went out to the water and ran strait to my friends who were waiting for me.

Piper squealed in excitement "Annabeth! You did awesome right there!"

I laughed "Thanks Pipes!"

"Nice work Annie" I saw Luke sticking his hand out for a high five with a smirk on his face. Instead I punched him in the arm. "Ouch! What was that for?"

It was my turn to smirk "Don't call me Annie!" I saw Luke pout.

I was starting to have fun talking to my friends when someone bumped his/her board at mine. When I turned to look who it was, I frowned.

"Oops! Sorry~" Drew said in a 'not-so-sorry-at-all' tone. I rolled my eyes at that. "Wow Anniebeth, I didn't think you would do well in that run. I mean your good but I know I'm better, right boys?" The goons who were following Drew like lap dogs all nodded like crazy.

I scoffed. "In your dreams Drew. Oh wait, even in your dreams, you can't beat me, Right Drewie?" I said in her Drew-like tone, which I totally say its disgusting to hear, and with a smirk on my face. I see her face red from anger and she stomped her way towards the water with her goons waiting for her in her station, not far from what we are standing.

"Damn girl, that's what I'm talking about" I heard another voice from behind and I turned to see Thalia with Jason, holding up sodas for us. She hugged me and Jason gave me a pat in the back for congratulations and kissed Piper in the cheek.

"Were have you two been? You were gone for like 20 minutes…" Luke said putting his arm around Thalia's.

Okay, let me give you a brief introduction. Hi, my names Annabeth Chase. I'm 16 years old turning 17 next month and I'm a junior at Half-blood High. Yeah I know, crazy name for a school right? I have blonde hair and grey eyes that people find it unusual for a blonde gal. Well, if you think like that too, suck it up and let it be because this is me. I have friends who are actually surfers too. First is my best friend and childhood friend when I was 7 is Thalia Grace, she has this shoulder length spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. She is 18 years old and a senior. Next is Luke Castellan, also 18 and a senior. He has short-cropped sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, athletic and muscular build. He is also Thalia's boyfriend. Then there's Piper Mclean, she is described as the Beauty Queen of our school. She has dark tanned skin, chocolate brown hair that is cut choppy and uneven with thin strands braided on either side of her hair and eyes that change color like a kaleidoscope going from brown to blue to green and she is 16 and a junior like me. Last but not the least is Jason Grace, he is Thalia's younger brother but they don't look much like a sibling. Jason has electric blue eyes, tidy, military cropped blond hair, and a small scar on the corner of his lip from trying to eat a stapler when he was two years old. He is also Piper's boyfriend and they started going out since last week.

"Well someone forgot to bring his wallet and had to run all the way to our house to get it" Thalia said.

"Hey, I thought you carried your wallet with you" Jason reasoned.

"What makes you say that Jase?" Thalia said which made Jason face palmed.

"You know what? Never mind…" He said and went off. We laughed as Piper tried to catch up to him.

We were having our lunch in the beach when a familiar voice called my name.

"Annabeth!" I turned around and saw Triton, running towards us with a grin in his face.

I squeled and ran to hug him. "Triton! You came!"

"Of coarse I did! Wouldn't want to miss my favourite surfer win 1st place" He said

I was about to tell him how would he know when the announcer announced the winners.

"In the girls division, in 1st place goes to… Annabeth Chase!"

I was shocked and all my friends gave me a hug and I looked at Triton.

"See?" He mouthed and I jumped for joy. I found out that only Jason, Luke and I were qualified for the next round, Jason being 3rd and Luke being 2nd in the boys division. You see, Half-blood surfing club entered this competition so that we could use money for our school. Basically we are representing Half-blood high and we were exempted for today including tomorrow which is Friday.

I went back to Triton to see what he needed. "So whats up?" I asked.

"Well, as you can see that you and your friends are through to the next round. The principal told me that we are having a party here tomorrow at night."

"Are you serious?!" He nodded.

"Way serious girl… oh and another news" He said and I waiting for his next news to me. "Did you remember that boy who introduced me to you 3 years ago?"

It took me a minute to think and I nodded as a sign that I remembered. "What about him?"

"Well, I just got a call from my mom that they are moving back here from New York"

"What?!"

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up due to the light that touched my face. I sat up feeling a little light headed and looked at the time 10:32. Wow, I woke up that late.<p>

"Annabeth?" I heard my stepmom knocked and called my name.

"Yes?" I said yawning.

"Your friends are here waiting for you"

"Okay, I will be right down" I said as I get cleaned up.

At the beach, we were having fun and surfing, just me and my friends chillin. I was practicing some new tricks when someone new caught my eye. I almost fell off my board at that. I was done with one wave and went to Piper.

"Hey Annabeth! I want you to meet someone" Piper gestured me to follow her.

"Huh?" We were talking on the way there when I met familiar sea-green eyes. I froze as I was looking at him and he was looking at me back.

"Oh shit" He said which knocked off my trans. I stomped towards him, feeling angry. How dare he leave and don't talk like it was nothing!

"You idiot! How dare you not talk to me like nothing happened?! I thought we were friends! You said so yourself!" I hit his arm hard which I saw pain from his eyes when I hit him.

"Umm… S-sorry?" He smiled sheepishly and my eyes widen then I hit him again.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" I felt Jason restraining me from hitting him again.

"Woah woah woah!" Luke came between us. "You know each other?"

"Ummm…. Only a little?" Percy said and I scoffed.

"How did you meet?" Thalia said.

"Umm Thalia, remember the boy I told you about?" Thalia widen her eyes.

"He was the boy?" She pointed Percy and I nodded. "Percy's the boy?"

"You know him too?" I asked.

"Well… we were friends before" Percy said, scratching his head.

"You all know him?" They all nodded. "Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"You never asked" Grover said.

"Ugh unbelievable!" I walked away and try to catch some waves.

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY <strong>

Wow, I never thought I would meet her again. 'Oh you like it anyway' a small voice told me. Yeah whatever.

I watched her doing some neat tricks. Wow, she's really good.

"Sorry about her" Grover said.

"Huh? Oh its okay, its my fault too. It's true what she said. I ignored her when my dad, you know."

"Oooh… So she was the girl with you when that happened?" I nodded "She probably thought it was her fault when you ignored her".

"You think so?"

Grover shrugged. "Maybe, people might misunderstand your actions"

"Oh…"

"Just talk to her at the party, if your going that is"

"Yeah, I'm going"

"Really?"

"Well you said I should talk to her and it might be fun at least"

"That's what I'm talking about" Grover said putting his arm around my shoulders.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter sucks but I'll keep trying to please you. Oh and if you noticed that I didn't give description to the other characters, I was too lazy... hehe and the clothes they wear. Its up to you and your imagination to know what they are wearing. If there's a problem, please comment so that I would do better. Thanks for reading guys and I will do my best next time. Bye bye!<em>

_I SHALL RETURN!_

_~LookatdatICU~_


End file.
